Taking a Stand
by YellyBelly
Summary: His soulful chocolate orbs met hers, as tears threatened to fall from the little boy's eyes. "I know Uncle Lucas loves me..." More added to chapter five!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

A/N: Okay, so it is quite possible that me being in an emotional state, watching wayyy too many OTH episodes and having access to a computer…could be a bad combination. Firstly, I am a HUGE Naley fan, so don't get me wrong. I just wanted to try something a little new. I thought the season premiere had the sweetest scenes between Lucas, Jamie and Haley. Call me crazy, but I was able to picture them as a little family. So in my version of season five, Lucas is not seeing anyone, especially that stupid editor…

I guess, all I can ask is for you guys to give me a shot please!

"**Taking a Stand"**

"_There is a tide in the affairs of men, which taken at the flood, leads on to fortune.__Omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries.__On such a full sea are we now afloat..."_

"Your daddy isn't feeling well today…but you know he loves you. Don't you sweetie?" Haley murmured, her heart breaking for her only son.

His soulful chocolate orbs met hers, as tears threatened to fall from the little boy's eyes. "I know Uncle Lucas loves me," he stated quietly, but assuredly.

Haley's soft breath hitched in her throat, what could she even say to that?

Brooke, ever the leader, decided it was time to take charge.

"Okay, little man! The whole gang is waiting on your arrival!" his godmother scooped him into her loving arms and headed towards the front door, scowling as she passed by the 'invalid.'

Peyton, catching on quickly, grabbed Haley's arm and guided her confidently past her husband, if you could even call him that.

…………………………………

The town square was filled with most likely the entire population of Tree Hill. "Team Scott" was almost impossible to miss, as the whole group congregated together to support little Jamie. Skills and Mouth were making some last minute "adjustments" to the car when the trio arrived with Jamie in tow.

"Hey little man, what happened to our Red Racer?" Skills asked, greeting the little boy with their customary hand shake.

"Ask Auntie Brooke. I'm taking a stand," he said confidently.

All eyes shot to Brooke, and she just shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"It's Raven Blue. Twenty-three. Just like daddy!" Jamie exclaimed.

"It looks awesome buddy! And look at your outfit! So you're racing for Clothes over Bros now?" Mouth teased.

Jamie pointed proudly to the "sponsor" on his jacket. "Peyton Sawyer. Unemployed."

Everyone began laughing hysterically, until they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Are you exploiting my little man for business, Brooke Davis?" Luke teased, earning a whack from the accused party and more laughter from the rest of the gang.

"UNCLE LUKE!" Jamie screeched in excitement, jumping into Lucas' outstretched arms. "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here buddy. I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Luke promised solemnly, placing the child back on his feet.

Jamie's eyes sparkled as he laced his two tiny hands with that of his mother's and uncle. They simultaneously wondered how something could fit so perfectly.  
Lucas discreetly made eye-contact with Haley. As if reading his mind, she shook her head in disappointment. No, he had not come. Lucas sighed. He had expected as much.

A horn was blown to announce the beginning of the race. Skills and Mouth immediately went to work, placing the little soap-box car on its proper stand.

"Now you guys are positive that everything is secure on this thing, right?" Haley asked, ever the concerned mother.

"Yeah, Brooke was messing with it after all," Peyton pointed out with a giggle, earning a jab in the ribs from her best friend.

"All I did was touch the paint, Tutor Mom," Brooke assured the worried mother.

At this, the look of fear slightly diminished from Haley's face. Lucas gently took hold of Haley's elbow, whispering in her ear that everything would be fine. Feeling more relaxed; she kissed her son good luck.

"All right, you ready Jamie?!" Lucas asked.

The young boy nodded his head eagerly. "All right, up we go," Lucas lifted Jamie, all the time pretending that he was too heavy to hold. "Oh my gosh, what have you been feeding him Hales? I can barely pick him up," he pretended to heave as he placed Jamie into the soap box derby car, the child giggling sporadically at his uncle's antics.

"Now it's time to get serious man," Skills said, kneeling to the little boy's eye level. "You ready to kick some..."

"Skills!" Haley yelped, cutting him off. "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"You're being a bad 'sample, Uncle Skills," Jamie reprimanded him.

"Where did you hear that, Munchkin?" Brooke asked her godson, smiling at his mispronunciation.

"That's what mommy calls daddy," he responded simply.

The group of friends fell silent. Suddenly, all traces of any humor vanished. Lucas, not wanting his best friend to feel awkward decided to step in.

"You all buckled in, kiddo?" he asked, clearing his throat. He busied himself, fiddling with the pseudo-seatbelt Haley had made the boys install. "All right, we're all set!"

Everyone's voices mingled together as the race began and cheering ensued.

"Come on baby! Go go go!" Haley screamed, appearing to be the perfect picture of a nervous wreck.

As the wooden, makeshift car rolled down the 'race-track', all eyes were glued on Jamie.

"Come on Jamie! Remember, you're taking a stand!" Brooke cheered excitedly for her godson.

Mouth and Skills looked on in amazement that the cart had stayed together, while Peyton made teasing cat-calls. As the car rolled to the finish line, just barely surpassing his opponent, Jamie won the 'race.'

"That's my boy!" Lucas announced to everyone within earshot, as he and Haley rushed to meet Jamie at the finish line.

"Honey are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Haley questioned, kneeling at her son's side.

"Mommy, I am fine! Stop it," he insisted, brushing her gently off.

"Uncle Luke, did I do good!?" he asked, eager to receive the older man's approval.

"Of course you did, buddy. You did _so_ good," Lucas adamantly confirmed.  
The group followed in suit and quickly flocked the trio.

"J. Scott you rocked!" Brooke squealed, kissing Jamie's cheek lovingly.  
The little boy blushed slightly, rubbing at the bright red lipstick mark she had left behind.

"Thanks Aunt Brooke!"

"Man, you were on fire!" said the ever typical Skills.

"I still can't believe that…thing didn't fall apart," Peyton smirked, earning a glare from Haley.

"I say, this calls for a celebration!" Mouth declared.

"Ooh! Ice cream and pizza mommy! Can we, can we please?!" little Jamie concurred.

"Well, I don't want to spoil your dinner," Haley began reluctantly.

"Come on Tutor Mom, so not cool," Brooke teased the young mother. "Let's go, my treat!"

"All right," Haley conceded, caving in. "Only because, I _am_a cool mom though, Brooke," sending her friend a smirk.

"Uncle Lucas, can I ride on your shoulders again?" Jamie begged, jumping up and down in his adorable "racing" costume.

Kneeling down to the little boy's height, Lucas replied. "Hop on, buddy."

After a slight struggle and some assistance from Peyton, the gang set out, with Jamie strapped firmly to Lucas' strong, broad shoulders. Haley couldn't help but notice how his muscular arms shone in the afternoon sun. All of his extra training with the team down at the River Court had definitely paid off. Shaking off the unfamiliar thoughts, Haley attempted to focus on _anything _but her best friend's toned body.

"Mama, mama! Look how high I am! I'm taller than you," the young boy laughed from his seat in the air.

"Just wait until he hits puberty. He's going to be a Laker," Brooke said, snapping Haley out of her reverie.

"Ugh, Brooke…that's going to be eons from now. Don't remind me," Haley groaned.

"It's okay, Haley bop…you've never towered over any of the Scott men, Jamie's no different," Lucas teased, wrapping his free arm around her shoulder affectionately. She gulped, as spine tingling shivers traveled down her vertebrae.

"Lukeee," she warned playfully. "Let's go to Karen's, you know she and Lily will want to join in on the partying," Haley suggested.

"To the Café!" Brooke announced, walking with her arms linked between Mouth and Peyton.

After an afternoon filled with ice cream, junk food, catching up, Brooke's fashion crises, Mouth's man-hating boss, Peyton's new record label, and every subject but the taboo, Nathan, Karen announced that it was time for her to close for the night and get Lily in bed. The group departed with hugs and kisses and a promise to see each other the following day. This left Haley and Lucas to dish duty, and Jamie to color patiently at the counter. They quickly fell into a routine of washing and drying in synch, standing in comfortable silence, side by side. Haley hadn't felt so content in what seemed like forever. She realized that she hadn't thought about Nathan all day, which is what had brought her some peace of mind. Whenever she was around Lucas, she didn't have to think about the man at home, permanently residing in the living room, drinking himself into a stupor. With Luke, all of her worries and troubles melted away, and it was a feeling she wanted to hold onto for as long as she could.

"Come on Hales, we're finished here. Let me walk you two home," Luke offered with a sweet smile.

"That's okay Lucas, you have an early day tomorrow, I don't want to keep you out," Haley insisted, half-heartedly.

"That was not a suggestion Hales, it was a statement. Come on, grab your purse and let's go," Lucas said, grinning that he had won the argument.

She playfully rolled her eyes, and rounded Jamie up. The trio set off down the sidewalk, which led back to the Scott household, Jamie dawdling behind. As the sun began to go down, Haley recognized the familiar feeling of dread seep into her veins. What was happening to her? She couldn't be falling for her best friend, her husband's _older_ brother…could she?

"_And we must take the current when it serves, or lose our ventures." –William Shakespeare_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! Feedback is always encouraging. I have most of this story planned out in my mind. However, the writing muses in my head might decide to change things up a bit along the way. Who knows? Lol. I really love the Lucas/Jamie bonding, if that wasn't at all obvious. ;) So there will probably be a lot of that in the near future. Anyway, suggestions, comments and reviews are very welcome!

_"And the little prince said to the man, grownups never understand anything for themselves and it is tiresome for children to always be explaining to them" - Antoine de Saint Exupery_

* * *

Haley quietly shut the door behind her, after bidding Lucas goodnight. Sighing, she leaned against the solid oak frame…it had been a long day. Jamie stood by her side, his eyelids drooping, with exhaustion. 

"Are you tired baby?" Haley asked with a knowing smile.

"No!" Jamie insisted, petulantly.

"Come on sweetie, it's getting late. Let's get you into your pajamas," Haley commanded, more than suggested, leading him up the stairs to the bathroom.

Several bedtime stories and a bubble bath later, Jamie lay fast asleep tucked in his covers. Exhaling deeply, Haley gently kissed her son goodnight and made her way down the winding staircase, to the kitchen. Much to her dismay, but not surprise, she found her husband reclined on the living room sofa, his eyes plastered to the television screen. The floor was strewn with crumbs and empty beer bottles. Exhaling deeply, Haley sensed it was going to be a long night.

"So, you forget where the trashcan was located?" she drawled, testily.

"If you came down here to nag me, you're wasting your time," Nathan replied, his eyes never once leaving the TV.

"Jamie won the race," she announced, deciding that a dirty carpet was the least of her troubles. "He really wanted his daddy there though. You know, he painted the car blue…even labeled it twenty-three…after you."

"There's really no legacy that he should be celebrating," he responded, paying little to no attention to the conversation he was having with his wife.

"God damn it, Nathan! Can't you see what is so plainly right in front of you!? That little boy, _our_ son…looks up to you! He's four years old and he wants nothing more than to be just like his daddy," she burst out, not able to contain her anger for a moment longer.

Nathan simply sat, staring straight ahead. He refused to make eye contact with Haley. He was not going to acknowledge her. Silently, he reached for another beer, struggling to pop open the cap. Calmly, she approached him. Bending down she gathered each empty bottle one, by one in her arms. In a sudden outburst, she threw each one against the titled kitchen floor, shards of green glass shattering about the ground. Nathan jumped, not expecting his wife's physical explosion.

"Are you even listening to me Nathan!? Or is reliving your glory days of High School more important to you! Are you just going to spend the rest of your life engrossed in the highlights of games you played when you were seventeen!?" she screeched. Not yet earning a reaction, she forcefully grabbed an empty glass vase, residing on the nearby coffee table and flung it at the plasma screen. This caught his attention.

"Haley, are you out of your fucking mind!? That thing cost an entire month's salary," Nathan bellowed in anger.

"Right, because that's what's really important, the TV! Not that you could even afford a new one with the salary you're making. Oh, that's right…you're not!"

"Haley…you just don't get it. You're not the one whose life's dream has been taking away…forever!" he retaliated, nursing a beer. "Well, then maybe you should open your eyes. You have our beautiful son, who looks up to you, who wants to be you. You have me, Nathan! You have your family. If that's _nothing_, then I think you have some serious reconsidering to do. I'm not spending another night like this. I deserve better. Our son deserves better," she said, with a sense of finality. She bit back the urge to cry. She was not going to let him see her tears. Turning her back to him, she marched up the stairs to Jamie.

"Haley," he called after her weakly. "Where are you going to go?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Someone better be dying," Brooke muttered under her breath, as the infuriating sound of her doorbell went off.

Sliding begrudgingly out from under her covers, she made her way to the door, ready to kill whoever was behind it. Swinging the door open, her eyes landed on a drenched Haley, with Jamie in her arms, suitcases at her feet. Closing her gaping mouth, Brooke realized she was leaving her guests standing out in the pouring rainfall.

"Haley, oh my God sweetie, come in," she insisted, ushering her friend inside and taking a drowsy Jamie from her arms.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry," Haley began to babble. "I know it's late and I probably woke up you and half the town, but I…just didn't know where else to go," which was slightly a lie, because Lucas had been the first person to pop into her mind. "I hate even having to ask you this, but do you think Jamie and I could stay with you for a while? Just until we get everything settled? I promise we won't get in your way—"

Suddenly, her train of thought was cut short as Brooke pulled her into a tight embrace. "Tutor Girl, breathe. It's all going to be okay. You two can stay here as long as you need. Truth is, a girl can get kinda lonesome living all by herself."

"Oh, Brooke. I don't even know what to say…thank you so much, I promise you won't even know we're here," Haley insisted, struggling to catch her breath.

"Haley, you don't need to say anything! Take a deep breath and get yourself together. Why don't you go clean yourself up, while I put Jamie to bed in the guest room?" Brooke suggested, pushing her friend into the nearby bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Haley was awoken by the obnoxious shrill of the alarm on her cell phone."Ughhh," she groaned. Rolling over the sleeping Jamie, she reached for the beeping device and immediately shut it off.

"Oh my God, it's seven o'clock!" she realized, jumping out of bed.

"Hales," came Brooke's voice from the other side of the door. "What the hell was that noise?"

"Alarm clock!" Haley called back. "I can't believe I slept in this late," she said, opening the door.

"Well, you had a late night sweetie," Brooke rationalized.

"I've got to hurry if I'm ever going to make it to the school in time," Haley panicked, rushing around the room, searching for her suitcase. Abruptly she stopped. "Oh no. What am I going to do with Jamie!? The nanny isn't coming today, and I can't very well leave him with Nathan…"

Sensing another rambling coming on, Brooke quickly interrupted. "Hales, what did I tell you about breathing?" she teased. "There's nothing more I'd love to do, then spend the day with my favorite Godson."

Haley smirked. "He's your only Godson."

"So?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "He'd still be my favorite. Anyway, that is not what's important. You go, shower. Run a comb through your hair, and get to school. Someone's got to teach those little brats," Brooke persuaded her.

"You were one of those brats at one time," Haley pointed out.

"Haley, shower…now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No, no you don't understand! I can't fly back today! I'm babysitting my Godson…well I don't care if Carrie lost the sketches! Find them! I swear you people are useless without me!" Brooke screeched into her phone, before slamming it shut.

"Incompetent people," she muttered under her breath, before noticing the two innocent eyes on her.

"Aunt Brooke? Why are you yelling?" Jamie asked sweetly.

"Well you see sweetie, my company can't seem to do anything without me," she responded, ruffling his hair.

"I'll be right back, I just need to call your Uncle Luke."

At the sound of his Uncle's name, Jamie's eyes lit up.

"Hi! Luke….how much do you love me? Okay, good. What? What makes you think I want something? Okay, fine…it's just the company needs me to fly in for the day…some kind of fashion crisis! I just need you to keep an eye on Jamie for a while, until Haley gets off work! Basketball practice? Jamie loves basketball, he can sit in. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you one Broody."

With that, she hung up. "Well, looks like someone's going to be spending the afternoon with their Uncle Lucas," Brooke announced with a smile. At this, Jamie jumped from his position on the couch. "Uncle Luke!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shrill sound of a whistle brought the entire gymnasium to a halt. "Okay, that was good guys. Bring it in!" Lucas called, ushering his team to meet him in the middle of the court. "That was a good work out, let's keep it up. Before we call it a day, Coach Skills is going to go over some charging pointers. They're all yours buddy," Lucas said, patting his friend on the back.

With another blow of a whistle, Skills took complete control over the drill. Lucas, finally free from his duties, made his way over to his nephew, who currently was bouncing a ball off the wall. Smirking, Lucas quickly intercepted the throw and stole the ball away.

"Hey! Uncle Luke, no fair! I was playing catch!" Jamie whined, attempting to chase down his uncle.

"By yourself?" he teased.

The little boy speedily dodged in between Lucas' legs, trying to steal the basketball. Lucas' rapid reflexes resulted in trapping his nephew between his legs. "Uncle Luke!" he cried, between peals of laughter.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"What's the magic word?" Lucas smiled, enjoying the poetic hum of his nephew's giggle.

"Please! Please Uncle Luke, please," the little boy cried, his laughter echoing throughout the hollow gymnasium.

"All right, I guess so," the older man conceded with a grin. Deciding to take a break from their little game, they took a seat on the bleachers, watching Skills run the teenagers into the ground.

"I wish I could do this everyday," Jamie announced, taking Lucas by surprise.

Thinking for a moment, he responded.

"Well, maybe you can. How would you like to be my assistant coach?"

"I thought Uncle Skills was?" Jamie asked thoughtfully.

"Well, that's true. How about on the days he can't make it…you can fill in?" Lucas propositioned the four year old.

"Yeah! Do I get a whistle!?"

Removing the lanyard from around his neck, Lucas placed the chain on his nephew.

"How does that feel, Coach?" earning a soft chuckle from Jamie.

"This is the coolest thing ever. Can I keep it Uncle Luke?" the young boy begged.

"We'll see buddy," Lucas considered, ruffling his hair.

A few moments later, Jamie broke the peaceful silence and methodical sound of dribbling. "Uncle Luke?" he asked quietly, gaining the older man's attention.

"Are mommy and daddy going to get divorced?"

"Where did you hear that Jamie?" Lucas asked, attempting to cover his shocked expression.

"Well, this morning after breakfast, Auntie Brooke said we had to watch "The Parent Trap", on account that it's her favorite movie. And those parents yelled and fighted just like my mommy and daddy," Jamie replied, a somber expression encompassing his countenance.

"Oh Jamie," Lucas sighed. "Come here, kiddo," he soothed, placing the child on his lap. "Everything is going to be okay? I promise." Jamie nodded in understanding, trusting his Uncle's words with no questions asked. Lucas felt a storm brewing. He swore firmly to himself, that no matter what happened, he wasn't going to let Nathan take Haley and her son down with him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: When I checked my e-mail this morning, I was overwhelmed with the amount of reviews in my inbox! Thank you all so much for your encouraging support! I'm glad everyone is liking the story so far. I must warn you, Nathan is not going to be very likable in this chapter…please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing! I'm always open to suggestions and comments.

_Should I let you fall?_  
_Lose it all?_  
_So maybe you can remember yourself._  
_Can't keep believing,_  
_We're only deceiving ourselves._  
_I'm sick of the lie,_  
_And you're too late…_

After another grueling day of trying to teach and dealing with Quinton's harassing remarks and interruptions, Haley made her way to the gymnasium. It had become somewhat of a daily ritual, to meet Lucas in the gym after practice and talk about their day. Pushing open the heavy metal doors, her eyes landed on a heartwarming sight. Lucas stood in the middle of the court with Jamie on his shoulders, trying to make a basket. Jamie had been begging Nathan for as long as she could remember to teach him how to play. Her son's joyous laughter, mixed with Lucas' supportive, fatherly nature made Haley's heart melt. Not intending to interrupt the moment, the door slid from Haley's fingers and slammed behind her. Immediately, Lucas turned around to face her, his countenance lighting up.

"Mommy!" Jamie exclaimed in excitement! "Look what Uncle Luke taught me!"

Laughing quietly to himself, Lucas placed the little boy on the ground, watching as he raced towards his mother and jumped into her inviting arms.

"Hey baby!" she smiled. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Aunt Brooke?" she questioned.

"Ah, Brooke had a little fashion emergency. She had to fly out to the city for the day, which gave me the great pleasure of spending the day with my favorite nephew," Lucas explained, enveloping his best friend in a hug.

"Is everything okay Hales? Jamie's been saying something things…" Lucas began.

Before he could finish his sentence, Jamie intercepted. "Mommy, mommy! Watch, I want to show you how to dunk slam! Uncle Luke taught me!" he cried in excitement, pulling eagerly at his mother's hand.

"Hey buddy," Lucas said, kneeling to the young boy's height. "Why don't you go keep practicing, while I have a little talk with your mama? Then you can show her what you learned," he said with a wink.

Jamie nodded his head compliantly and ran off to fetch the basketball.

"Dunk slam?" Haley questioned, raising her brows in amusement.

"Hey, he's getting the hang of it," Lucas insisted. "No more avoiding the subject Hales, what's going on?"

Haley exhaled deeply. "I don't know Luke. I don't know what I'm going to do. All I know, is that I couldn't stand being in that house one more night. So I left."

Lucas nodded his head in understanding. "Truthfully, I don't know how you put up with it for so long."

"I did it for Jamie…and because even though I knew things were going down hill, part of me wasn't ready to give up. I'm so lost Luke. I don't know where I'm going to go or what I'm going to do," Haley admitted, her voice hoarse with emotion.

"Hey, hey hey," he silenced her, embracing her tightly in his arms. "Whatever happens, we're going to get through it together, okay?" he gently rubbed soothing circles across the small of her back, causing the spine tingling sensations to return.

Feeling herself slowly lose control, Haley took a step back. He gently kissed her forehead, before turning around to check on his nephew.

"Come on, let's go see your boy play ball," he insisted with a small smile.

* * *

That evening, Lucas decided to take Jamie over to the Café, for a play date with Lily. Brooke still hadn't returned home, which gave Haley some time to herself. She wasn't sure how, but her feet had guided her back to the home she shared with Nathan. There was still so much unsettled, and above all, she needed some closure. Not bothering to knock or ring the doorbell, it was partly her house after all, she walked straight in. The house was hollow, quiet. It seemed empty to her, without Jamie's toys flung about the floor, without a family.

"Nathan?" she called. Haley did a double take when she noticed the living room deserted and the sofa unoccupied for the first time in months. Realizing, he was not downstairs, she decided to check the second story. Climbing up the staircase, an eerie feeling came over her, where could he be? He hadn't been upstairs since the accident, insisting that he couldn't go up without his wheelchair. Listening carefully, she thought she heard giggles? Coming from…her bedroom?

Her throat went dry and her legs paralyzed as a sense of dread took over her body. Summoning up all of her strength, Haley marched forward and rammed her former bedroom door open. She swore to herself that she must have been dreaming… that her husband was not in bed with another woman. Nathan quickly pulled away, as the woman next to him covered herself in the sheets that Haley had so carefully chosen when decorating her bedroom all those months ago.

"Haley!" Nathan cried in shock. "Wha-what are you doing here?!"

"I find you in bed with…with our nanny, and you're asking me the questions!?" her eyes oozed of anger, betrayal and hurt.

"Consider yourself fired, you stupid whore!" she screamed. "And you," she began, focusing on Nathan. "I came over here, actually thinking that you might have had a change in heart. Stay away from me, and stay the hell away from our son. I won't let you hurt us anymore," her voice breaking.

Haley turned on her heel to leave, before rotating around to get one last word in. "It's nice to know that you wouldn't bother to get out of that chair to save your marriage, or tuck your son in for bed…but it seems like your legs are working just fine right now," her words came out coolly, but with the passion of fire, before she closed the door, never intending on looking back.

_So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm on a roll, two updates in one day! Since I might not be able to get another chapter in tomorrow. Thank you so much to ALL who reviewed! Your encouraging feedback means a lot to me! I wanted to especially thank _MelissasEagles_ for inspiring the idea for this chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing!

"_Is there a chance you could be mine  
If I let you see inside  
Or do you love somebody else?  
Should I keep this to myself?  
I could risk a broken heart by telling you the truth…  
Or I could keep my secret safe and when I see you…" –Kaci Brown lyrics._

"I put Jamie down for the night," Peyton began, entering Brooke's bedroom.

"Peyton! Shh…" Brooke hissed, eyeballing the drowsy Haley who was curled up in a fetal position on the edge of the bed.

"Brooke, it's okay," Haley insisted, wiping at her irritated, tear-stained eyes. "I wasn't asleep."

Peyton resumed her place on the bed, in between Brooke and Haley, as Brooke soothingly stroked her fingers through Haley's matted hair.

"Can we get you something? Some hot tea? Cocoa? A shot glass? Anything…?" the blonde offered, feeling rather helpless.

"Hah, I might just take you up on the liquor," Haley remarked dryly.

"You know what you need, Tutor Girl? Actually, what any good sleepover needs. Peyton, go get the Ben & Jerry's out of the freezer and I'll pick out the perfect movie," Brooke decided jumping proactively off of the bed.

"A sleepover? What, are we in high school again?" Peyton asked with a laugh. Noticing Brooke's serious expression, she became somber. "Right, ice cream…I'm on it!" as she left the room.

"Brooke, I really appreciate everything you're doing for me. Especially taking Jamie and I in…but I think I just need to be alone right now," Haley whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Oh girl, that's the last thing you need. No one should have to go through a break up alone. Now, I'm going to find us the perfect chick flick," Brooke said adamantly, searching through her DVD collection.

"Thanks Brooke," Haley responded appreciatively. "However, I'm not so sure about your movie selections…Lucas told me about "The Parent Trap" incident."

"Hales, it's a classic! I couldn't very well deny my own Godson of such cultural significance," Brooke defended.

Peyton reentered the room, with a look of amusement on her face. "You made your four year old Godson watch that garbage?"

"Okay, nice guys…gang up on me! What would you have put on P. Sawyer? Some creepy, depressing broody movie…where all they do is brood?"

The ridiculous conversation her two best friends were participating in caused Haley to laugh and actually lifted her spirits. "All right, I didn't mean to create War World III. Brooke, I'm sure you're completely competent in choosing a movie."

Brooke turned to Peyton and flashed her a cheeky grin, before announcing her video choices. "Okay, well…there is "The Notebook—"

Before she even finished, Peyton and Haley both quickly shook their heads no.

"Fine, you're right…too lovey dovey for the evening. What about… "The Holiday?"

Again the two girls shook their head in indifference. "Walk the Line'? What, guys that's a good one! Oh my gosh, you two are impossible," Brooke exclaimed, after tossing the pile of movies to the floor. "Oh! I've got it, and this time there is no room for argument. 'The Phantom of the Opera."

"Whatever Haley wants, it's her night," Peyton replied with a shrug.

"Hey, I don't care, as long as you pass me that cookie dough ice cream!" Haley insisted, reaching over Peyton to retrieve the carton.

"Finally!" Brooke exclaimed, jumping back in bed between her two friends. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Three hours, two tissue boxes, and empty ice cream cartons later, the girls had gotten through the movie.

"Haley, sweetie…it's over. There's no reason to cry!" Brooke insisted, wiping a tissue across her blotchy face.

I-I can't help it, it was just s-so sad! He loved her so much and she left him…a-and…" Haley trailed off, as her voice hitched.

Peyton shot Brooke a look as if to say "nice choice", while the brunette rolled her eyes in reply.

"Hey! I have an idea," Brooke announced much to her friends' dismay.

"Don't give me that look you two! It's a good one. Truth or dare!"

"Brooke, I don't I've played that since I was fifteen!" Haley exclaimed with a slight giggle.

"Yeah, it's right up there with spin the bottle…do you want me to go get one from the kitchen?" Peyton teased.

"Can it P. Sawyer, or you're going to be removed from this sleepover," Brooke warned playfully.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Haley questioned, caving in to her friend's childish antics.

"Umm…since Peyton has a smart remark to say about everything, I say she goes first. What will it be, truth or dare?" Brooke asked with a mysterious grin.

Sighing at her best friend's behavior, Peyton thought for a moment. "Well, knowing you, whatever dare you have in store for me would wake up Jamie. So…truth."

Haley and Brooke bent their heads together momentarily, whispering deviously between one another. A few minutes later they separated with smug smile about their faces.

"Okay Peyton…and we want the truth. What is it you're so afraid of about starting your own record label?" Haley asked.

"Oh, so you're going to go there!" Peyton exclaimed in frustration.

"Answer the question, P. Sawyer…you'll have your turn," Brooke commanded.

"I guess…the truth is failure. I'm afraid of failing," Peyton remarked.

"Everyone's afraid of failure Peyton," Haley said gently. "Sometimes we just have to take our chances."

"You're right," she decided. "Okay, Brooke's turn!"

"Oh, great," Brooke muttered, knowing she was in for it. "Uh, truth!"

"I have one," Haley announced sneakily. "Do you, or do you not have feelings for a certain charming man…maybe a Marvin McFadden?"

Brooke's face immediately became flushed. "What?" she exclaimed. "Tutor girl, that is ridiculous! We all know that Mouth and I are just friends," she emphasized dramatically.

"Uh huh," Haley prodded. "Someone's a little defensive, wouldn't you say Peyton?"

"Oh yeah, most definitely," Peyton chimed it.

"Ugh! I hate you two," Brooke shot back, sticking her tongue out.

"Why do I feel like we've reverted back to second grade tactics tonight?" Haley muttered to herself.

"'Cause we have," Peyton agreed.

"I remember when Luke and I would play this in elementary school. He thought of the grossest things to make me do! Making me eat Kitty's food, ugh and the time he dared me to jump into that disgusting river by the court. Ew," Haley crinkled her nose in mock disgust, while her eyes revealed an entirely different story.

"Okay, Tutor girl. Truth or dare?" Brooke asked, changing the subject at the first chance she had, in order to avoid anymore mention of Mouth.

"Hm, I think I'll go with dare," Haley decided. She was feeling adventurous.

"I dare you…to share your feelings with Lucas," Brooke said slyly.

Haley froze at the mention of his name. What did Brooke mean by that…was someone onto her? "Uh, what feelings Brooke? You mean, telling him about Nathan?" she decided to play dumb.

"Well, Haley I definitely don't think you can keep it from him forever," Peyton voiced.

"I can try," she murmured. "He would literally tear Nathan from limb to limb if he knew."

"Not if I get to him first," Brooke insisted testily. "But, that's not exactly what I meant Hales and you know it. I give you until the end of the month, to tell Lucas how you _really_ feel about him!"

Peyton's face revealed a look of shock, while Haley turned a crimson red.

"Fine, you might not be ready to admit it…but you can't turn down a dare. So you have until February tenth, Tutor girl," Brooke propositioned her friend.

Surprising both Peyton and Brooke, she stuck out her hand. "You're on…but only if you hold up your end of the deal…I expect to see Mouth over here a whole lot more," she said with a wink. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I need to get my beauty sleep."

"Now, who can tell me Hawthorne's main motif in _The Scarlet Letter_?" Haley asked her class, from her position at the chalkboard. As she had feared, the petulant young man who disturbed her peaceful classroom on a daily basis stood up.

"I don't know Mrs. Scott, but does it have something to do with that sweet ass of yours?"

"Quinton, how many times do I have to warn you? One more outburst and you're going to be attending detention from now until the end of your high school career," she said sternly, fearing that the boy would not back down at her petty threats.

"Oh please, spending every day after school, admiring that hot body of yours from head to toe, is no threat Mrs. Scott," the young punk replied.

"Oh really?" came a startling male voice. All heads turned to see Lucas standing beside the classroom door.

"If it isn't the man who made the biggest mistake of his life. Tell me, how's the losing streak going, coach?" Quinton sounded off, fully intending to create the largest scene he could.

"That's Coach _Scott_," Lucas emphasized. "And that term is reserved for the players only," Lucas said, threateningly.

"Oh, I get it. So your little wifey complains about me and you cut the best player off your team. Isn't that called prejudice?"

"No, I think its called sexual harassment," Haley chimed in angrily.

"I'm sure Principal Turner would love to hear about your behavior in class, and outside of it. And I'm sure your argument wouldn't hold up for very long, seeing as I can only place passing students on my roster," Lucas warned. He strode over to meet Haley at the chalkboard, and taking her by complete surprise, pulled her into a passionate kiss. At first, she stood paralyzed, not responding to Lucas' cool lips against her own. Realizing what was happening, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, relishing in his taste. Slowly, they pulled apart, to reveal a silent, shocked classroom. Quinton stood speechless. Heeding Lucas' warning, he took his seat.

Relinquishing Haley from his grasp, he sent her a knowing wink. "I'll see you later honey." With that, he walked out of the classroom, knowing that Haley's class would no longer be a problem for her.

"_I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie…"_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the encouraging, positive feedback! I am living on it, lol. ;) I'm so glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the storyline so far. It's overwhelming. Being my first "Laley" fic, I'm so afraid of screwing up, but you my reviewers have been wonderful. So thank you. ;) I apologize for the lack of updating yesterday, but I had to get out and away from the comp. at some point. ;)

"_I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

She sat peacefully, silently, not wanting to interrupt the scene unfolding before her eyes. The innocent laughter that came from child's play. The way Jamie insisted on helping Lily up, after taking a nose dive during a serious round of hopscotch, the way Lily shooed him off, insisting that boys had cooties according to Auntie Brooke. She giggled quietly to herself, how despite the fact that boys had cooties, Lily couldn't stand when any of the other pre-schoolers had a "crush" on _her _friend. They reminded her exactly of Lucas and Haley, so many years ago it seemed.

"Karen?" came the familiar voice, startling the older woman out of her reverie.

She smiled at the sight of the now grown woman, who had come to be like her own daughter. "Haley! I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so. Otherwise I would have gotten Jamie cleaned up and ready for you."

"Oh Karen, please. That boy is impossible to keep clean. He is always getting into something," Haley laughed, taking a seat next to her surrogate mother.

The two women relaxed, settling back into the comfortable old sofa. Simultaneously they watched their children, who were not to be interrupted. A serious game of freeze tag ensued.

"So, how have you been sweetie? Luke mentioned things have been a little rocky for you lately," Karen began, placing her hand soothingly on Haley's leg.

"Oh, you don't even want to know the half of it," she began with a pause.

"I left Nathan."

Karen gazed at the beautiful, matured woman before her. She had shown such incredible strength. It amazed her at how much the two of them had in common. Never in her wildest dreams would she have predicted that little Haley James would end up giving birth on the day of her High School Graduation, much less at the same time Lily Rose had come into the world.

"I know how hard that must have been Haley. I'm so proud of you honey," Karen insisted, pulling her into a motherly embrace.

"If anyone can handle this, it's you."

"Thank you Karen," the younger woman mumbled into her shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" Karen questioned, knowing that Haley was just putting on a brave front.

"Honestly? This was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my entire life. I know I made the right decision though…because Karen, when I stopped by to get things situated…I found him in bed with Carrie, the nanny," Haley admitted, not fully believing the words coming out of her mouth.

"Oh sweetheart," Karen gasped, not expecting to hear such news. "I'm so sorry Haley, really I am. You don't deserve any of this. You and your little boy deserve so much more."

Haley nodded sadly, before standing up. "Jamie!" she called, catching her son's attention.

"Mama!" he cried in excitement, running across the room to meet his mother.

"It's not time to go yet, is it mommy?" he asked, his inquisitive eyes searching her own for a hopeful answer.

"I'm sorry sweetie," she responded. "Aren't you ready to go back to Aunt Brooke's though? She's ordering pizza for dinner!"

"No way!" Jamie exclaimed. "With lots and lots and lots of extra cheese?"

"With lots and lots and lots of extra cheese!" Haley confirmed with a soft giggle.

"Sorry Lil! I've got to go!" the young child decided. "Bye Grandma Karen!"

"You mention pizza and suddenly, you can get them to do anything," Haley rolled her eyes in amazement.

"Get over here little man. You're not leaving without a proper goodbye hug!" Karen teased.

Scuffling his feet across the room, he wrapped his teensy arms around his "grandma's" neck and said goodbye.

"We'll see you again soon," Karen promised. "Be good for your mommy, okay?"

"I am a good boy for mommy!" Jamie insisted. "See you tomorrow Lily!" the little boy ran eagerly towards the door.

"Come on mommy, what are you waiting for?!"

"I'll be right there sweetie," Haley said patiently before turning to face Karen.

"Thank you so much for keeping an eye on him…and listening."

"It keeps Lily occupied and gives me more time to work around the Café. It's no problem sweetie. If you need anything, you know I'm always here, "Karen reminded her.

"I know," Haley smiled. "I hate to ask you this, but do you think we could keep this conversation between the two of us?"

"I won't say a word to Lucas," Karen promised, catching onto Haley's drift.

"It's not that I don't want to tell him Karen. I'm just afraid. Luke usually can keep his cool, but I think he would go off the deep end if he found out about Nathan," Haley explained.

"I understand honey. However, I do think that if you sat him down and explained your fears to him, he wouldn't do anything you didn't want him too," Karen reminded her, before giving Haley one last departing hug.

"We're home! Aunt Brooke, we're home, we're home!" Jamie announced, rushing into the kitchen with an expectant expression across his face.

"Hey, I like the sound of that," Brooke smiled in response, before swooping the little boy into her arms.

"Hello Miss. Fashionista," Haley said entering the room.

"Hey, Tutor girl. Are you two hungry?" Brooke asked, noticing the excitement written across Jamie's countenance. It astounded her how the most simple things made children so happy.

"Duh! Aunt Brooke, you're so silly. Can we eat?" Jamie questioned, climbing into his newly installed booster seat at the kitchen table.

After the trio had eaten, and Jamie was settled on the couch engrossed in a book, cartoons blaring in the background, Haley and Brooke began cleaning up around the kitchen.

"He kissed you!? Like, a peck? Or "take me right now, I'm yours'? Ooh, was there tongue involved—"

"Brooke!" Haley exploded. "He was just trying to get that little smart ass off my back!"

"Uh, huh. Answer the question Tutor girl. Tongue or no?"

"Ugh, you are insufferable," Haley teased. "Yes, all right, there was! Not that it matters."

"Ooh it so matters Haley James! He wants you. And don't you even dare pretend that you don't feel the same way."

"Brooke! You're reading way too much into this."

"Fine! Answer me this then. What did you feel? _How_ did you feel during that little 'oh so innocent' lip lock of yours?" Brooke fired back.

Taking the bait, Haley took a moment to consider her friend's question. "Complete. I felt whole again."

"Aha! I knew it!" Brooke giggled, throwing her arms around Haley.

"Mommy," Jamie said, entering the kitchen.

"Yes sweetie?" Haley questioned, breaking away from Brooke's embrace.

"I'm bored."

"Aw, I thought you were reading your book baby?"

"I finished already mommy!" Jamie insisted. "How long are we going to stay at Aunt Brooke's? When are we going home…daddy must be very lonely?"

The color immediately drained from Haley's face. How was she supposed to explain this to her four year old son?

"Jamie! I thought we were having fun kiddo?" Brooke said, coming to the rescue.

"We are! 'Cause mommy never let us order pizza," Jamie decided, momentarily distracted.

"I have an idea…I bet your Uncle Luke has been pretty lonely lately too. He lives all by himself after all," Brooke reminded her Godson, planting a small little seed in his head.

"That's right! Poor Uncle Luke, he has no body to eat dinner with! Or desert!" Jamie realized with a look of horror about his face.

"Sweetie, your Uncle Lucas is a big boy," Haley insisted.

"No, no mommy! I want to have a sleepover with him! Just like you did with Aunt Brooke and Peyton! You guys can't have all the fun!" At this, the older ladies began giggling.

"Yeah, Tutor girl. I have to agree! We can't go hogging all the fun. So it's decided then," Brooke surmised sneakily.

"Yes! I'll go get my sleeping bag. I'll be right back mommy!"

Later that evening Lucas stomped into his house, slamming the door behind him angrily. Tossing his keys and coat on the counter, he neared the fridge, before noticing a familiar pair of eyes watching him curiously. Entering the living room, he found Haley curled into a ball on his sofa. Jamie snuggled securely beside her in a deep slumber. The soft light of the television echoed across the room.

"Hey you," Haley whispered, beginning to move from her spot on the couch, before Lucas stopped her.

"Sorry to drop in like this, but Brooke…kind of 'kicked' us out for the night…Jamie wanted to have a sleepover with his Uncle Luke. I used the key under the mat…I hope that's okay," Haley asked, rather apologetically.

"Of course I don't mind that you and Jamie are here," Lucas insisted, though Haley could tell something was bothering him.

"Luke…what's wrong? You came in slamming the door…is everything okay?" she questioned.

Switching the television off, Lucas looked Haley straight in her eyes, confusion, hurt and above all anger etched into his countenance. His eyes were so intense, they resembled glowing coals.

"Why didn't you tell me Hales?" he asked plainly.

"Luke, we are not going to do this right now," Haley argued, her face paling at the thought of him discovering her secret. She busied herself, fiddling with Jamie's blankets.

"We are going to talk about this," Lucas maintained resolutely.

"Not here, we're not," Haley shot back.

"We can go upstairs so we won't bother Jamie," and with that Lucas made his way up the staircase with Haley following begrudgingly in suit.

Closing the door firmly behind her, in order to make sure that Jamie would not be awoken, Haley turned to face her best friend.

"Haley, he can't just get away with this!" Lucas exploded.

"Whoa, rewind," Haley interrupted. "First of all, what did you hear and who did you hear it from?!"

"Well, I certainly didn't hear it from you. Not that it even matters who said what, but Mouth let it slip tonight, when we went for drinks."

"Wait…Mouth told you? Told you what?" Haley asked hysterically. What could Mouth have known anyway? Damn Brooke.

"Everything, Hales. I know everything."

Haley stared at him, speechless. For the first time in her entirety of living, she did not have a comeback. His concern and protective nature made her heart swell. Not waiting for a response, Lucas continued.

"I could kill him. I'm _going_ to kill him! God, Hales, I can't believe I let him do this to you. I should have known that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree—"

"Luke," Haley insisted firmly. "There was no way any of us could have known. We had the wool pulled over our eyes. Trust me. My rose colored glasses did not see this one coming!"

"It's my job to protect you. I let him hurt you and Jamie! I have to make this right Hales…"

"Lucas, this is ludicrous! This is not _your _fault. Anymore than it was mine or Jamie's. I love you for car—"

"What did you say?" Lucas asked, slightly taken aback.

She attempted to swallow, but he was suddenly so close to her she couldn't even think. "That you could have done nothing to prevent this and even though I love how—"

Suddenly, his lips were attacking hers. Not having time to think, she simply reacted. Surprising herself, she slammed him against the wall, causing it to reverberate in passion. A hot wave of excitement flushed through her body, as her tongue melded with his. Exploring his mouth for the first time, she discovered he tasted…familiar, like home. Taking charge, his strong, sturdy, dependent arms pulled her onto the bed, causing her to land on top of him. He caressed her face, kissing each eyelid before moving to the tip of her nose and back to her mouth. He began to seductively plant kisses down her bare shoulder, dragging each one out painfully slowly until she couldn't take it anymore. She needed more. She needed him. Impatiently, Haley began tugging at his shirt, not wanting to bother with the buttons. He gently captured her hands in his, their passionate eyes meeting. All it took was a simple gaze to confirm either of their worries. There was no need for words. Ripping his shirt open, they could hear the distant scatter of buttons dancing across the wooden floorboards. Slowly, teasingly, their clothes melted away as he spent the night worshipping her precious body.

The early morning rays of sunlight filtered in between the blinds of his bedroom window, casting a shimmering silhouette over the beautiful woman ensconced securely in his arms. He had spent the night listening to her heart beat and relishing the feeling of having her to hold. He wanted to kiss away every ounce of hurt, mend every bruise and scar his brother had left behind.

Lucas was startled out of his trance by a gentle, almost inaudible knocking. Realizing that Jamie must have awoken, he carefully untangled himself from Haley's grasp, kissing her naked shoulder lovingly, before scouring the room for his boxers. He opened his bedroom door to find his nephew sitting patiently at the entrance.

"Jamie! What are you doing buddy?" he asked, lifting the little boy off the floor and into his arms.

"I-I woke up and mommy was gone. I was scared, 'cause I couldn't find anyone."

"I'm sorry kiddo," he apologized. "You're fine Jamie, we're right here," he insisted, attempting to alleviate the child's worries.

"What's mommy doing?" Jamie asked, pointing to his mother's sleeping figure.

"She's just sleeping," Lucas smiled wistfully.

"Well, it's breakfast time! We've got to wake her up," Jamie said knowingly. "Grandma Karen says it's the most important meal of the day! Can we make pancakes Uncle Luke!?"

Lucas laughed in amusement at his nephew's eagerness. "Of course we can buddy, but maybe we should let your mom slee—"

Jamie was out of his arms before he could finish his train of thought. The little boy leapt onto the bed, bouncing on top of his mother's sleeping form.

"Mommy, it's time to wake up!" came Jamie's sweet, innocent voice.

Startled out of her peaceful slumber, her eyes landed on her beautiful son in surprise.

"Morning mama!"

"Good morning baby," Haley cooed, smiling as she took in her surroundings. Looking up to see Lucas, she could have sworn she was dreaming.

"'Morning sleepyhead," Lucas teased with a wink.

"Good morning handsome," she replied.

"Okay, enough 'good mornings'. We're all awake! It's time to make the pannycakes!" Jamie demanded taking hold of both Haley and Lucas' hands.

"I'm gonna beat you guys to the kitchen!" Jamie decided with a start.

Quickly catching his nephew in his arms, he tossed him easily over his shoulder. His peals of laughter brought tears to Haley's eyes. She could watch the two of them interact all day.

"Oh no you don't! I don't think so buster!" Lucas laughed.

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie shrieked.

"I'm going to beat both of you!" Haley taunted playfully, before making her way down the stairs. In that moment, she felt a surge of hope, that everything would be all right.

"Mommy, I want to crack the eggs! You said I could last time we made pancakes!" Jamie insisted.

"Did I?" Haley asked, feigning surprise. "I think your Uncle Luke needs helping stirring though sweetie," in an attempt to distract the young boy.

Jamie was seated on a stool at the kitchen counter, placed in between Lucas and Haley. "Oh yeah, Uncle Luke, mommy's right. Look at all those lumps! Let me help you," he volunteered, reaching for the spoon.

"Hey, I'm a good stirrer!" Lucas said in defense, faking hurt.

"Aww, poor baby," Haley teased, rolling her eyes at him.

Taking the spoon from Lucas, Jamie began to stir haphazardly, sending batter flying everywhere. "Did I really hurt your feelings Uncle Luke?"

Continuing on with his charade, he nodded his head yes.

"I know just what will make it better too!" Jamie decided, a gleam in his eye.

"What's that, sweetie?" Haley asked curiously.

"Well, when I'm sad or if I get hurt, you always kiss it and make it better!" Jamie announced, feeling immensely proud of his idea.

Lucas turned to Haley, smirking devilishly. "You heard the boy Hales. A kiss makes everything better."

"Oh, that's too bad...you've exceeded your kiss quota for the day," came her flirtacious response.

Lucas grinned and shook his head. Swiping his finger in the bowl, he scooped up a bit of batter. Before he had the opportunity to be scolded, he playfully flicked the sticky mixture at Haley. The goopy mess landed with a plop on the side of her face.

"Lucas Scott!" she warned, as both he and Jamie began laughing uncontrollably.

"There is nothing funny about playing with your food, what are you four?" she teased, in mock anger.

"Hey! I'm four!" Jamie cried.

"I know sweetie," Haley acknowledged.

Lucas shared a wink with Haley, before turning his back to pour himself another cup of coffee. Deciding that two could play along, she scooped a laddleful of batter and daintily poured it over his head. He stood erect as the batter seeped down his back and over his face, as Haley and Jamie fell into a fit of hysterics. Licking his lips, he swiped the batter away, before meeting Haley's attempt at an innocent smirk.

"You think you're so clever Ms. Haley James," Lucas exclaimed. He playfully lunged for her, and captured her in his arms. Carefully backing her into the kitchen cabinet, the pair became somber as he bent down for a kiss. Pancakes, were the last thing on Haley's mind. As his lips neared hers, he skillfully smeared the leftover batter in her hair, causing her to scream out in shock.

"Luke! Not. the. hair!" she cried.

An all out war proceded to occur, as Jamie insisted in dismay that they were wasting their breakfast. The trio was startled out of their antics by the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Luke, are you up?" came Karen's familiar voice. She entered the kitchen to find Lucas and Haley, ensconced in one another's arms and covered in batter and flour. Realizing they had been caught, they shared a guilty smile. Jamie sat on the bar stool, stirring spoon in hand, looking quite discouraged that his breakfast had not turned out as expected.

"Oh wow," Karen stated, her lips turning upward in an amused grin. "I really should learn to call first." With that she headed to the front door, pausing for a moment to reflect how much the scene before her eyes reminded her so much of her and Keith.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okayy, so I know, I know…I haven't updated in forever! It's inexcusable! Let's just say, up until this Tuesday, I had quite the case of writer's block! Fortunately the Naley turmoil kind of inspired me, as insipid as that sounds! Please forgive me if this post is a little rough…I'm just getting back into my mojo! As always, please read and review!

"_Things were so much simpler when it was just the two of us…  
But it's not."_

"Haley! Hales…? Hello, earth to Tutor Girl?" Brooke called, firmly shaking her friend out of her reverie.

Quivering slightly, she shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. "Sorry…guess I'm a little out of it," Haley admitted.

"Hales, what's going on in that head of yours? You've hardly said a word since you came home from Luke's yesterday…" Brooke insisted. Curiosity and a hint of genuine concern etched in her voice.

Suddenly the girls were interrupted by the shrill ring of Haley's cell phone. Brooke, ever quick on her feet snatched the phone before Haley could grasp it. Smirking brightly, Brooke bit the side of her lip.

"Haley, this is like the fourth time he's called you, _today!_ Why don't you talk to the poor guy?"

"Oh Brooke," Haley sighed. "It's not that I don't want too. I'm just, so confused!"

Sensing Haley's apprehension, Brooke pulled her friend into a comforting embrace. "You left the papers on the table. Haley! Do not do this to yourself. He has put you through enough."

"It's just hard…seeing his signature on those papers. It made things so real. So final…not that catching him in bed with the Nanny wasn't a wake up call. Brooke, we promised each other, always and forever," Haley whispered, pain and confusion encompassing her weary face.

"That was before you had Jamie to consider. I can't even imagine how difficult this must be for you. But tutor girl, we're all behind you. Do what's best for you and your son," standing up, Brooke swung her purse over her shoulder. "I promised I'd meet Peyton for lunch. Phone's on me if you need me."

"Hey, and do us all a favor," she paused slightly before exiting the room with a wink. "Answer your damn phone!"

"Oooh, Marvin McFabulous, are you in there?" Brooke called, bursting through his apartment door in excitement, ever the sidekick, Peyton following behind.

Her answer was met by the sound of game controllers clicking away and the hooting and hollering of two very grown men and one four year old. The two young women found Lucas and Mouth strewn on either side of a couch with Jamie in between, playing a video-game which would certainly not meet Haley's approval.

"Aunt Brooke! Peyton!" Jamie exclaimed, tossing aside his game controller and into his Godmother's inviting arms.

"How's my favorite Godson?" Brooke smiled, kneeling to the little boy's height. "How was your sleepover at Uncle Luke's?"

"It was so much fun! Wasn't it Uncle Luke," Jamie insisted, awaiting his Uncle's reassurance.

"It sure was buddy," Luke smiled, bashfully.

"Ooh really?" Brooke smirked, deciding to dig deeper. "What'd you guys do?"

"Well, mommy let me watch cartoons until it was bedtime! But the best part was when we got to make pancakes! Pancakes and pizza, my two favorite foods in one day! 'Cept mommy and Uncle Luke were sleepyheads…and then they played with their food!" Jamie announced in an adorable huff.

Immediately, three sets of amused eyes landed on Lucas.

"Lucas Scott," Peyton clucked playfully. "Playing with your food? I know your mother taught you better."

"More like playing with his brother's ex-wife," Brooke muttered smugly under her breath.

"Brooke!" Mouth cried. "That's it. You, come with me, now," Mouth exclaimed, dragging her into the kitchen before any trouble began.

"Uh oh…I think Auntie Brooke's in trouble…" Jamie said with a hint of genuine concern.

Laughing quietly to herself, Peyton agreed. "Hey Jamie, it seems like you've been hanging out with everyone this week, except for me! Why don't you come over here and teach me how to play this…very bloody game?" Peyton suggested sensing that Lucas had somewhere to be.

"Go, get your woman," Peyton insisted with a reassuring wink.

He mouthed a silent thank-you before promising Jamie he would see him later.

She watched intently as the light yellow, manila envelope slipped through the unreachable crack of the town post office. Such a light envelope to go along with such heavy memories. Closing her eyes, she allowed the finality of the moment to sink in, before the sound of her phone going off, once again interrupted her thoughts.

She smiled, appreciating the irony as she checked the caller id. "Hello, you've reached Haley James, how might I help you?" she teased, as she flipped open her phone.

"Ah, well…I was wondering if I might have the honor of taking her to a proper, sit down dinner this evening?" Luke asked, playing along.

"Hmm," Haley sighed, pretending to ponder the offer. "I suppose I could pencil you in, as long as Jamie doesn't mind another night away from his mama."

Lucas chuckled, thinking back to his amusing afternoon. "I'm pretty sure your son is engaged in an all out playstation war with Peyton currently."

"He does _not_ get that from me!" Haley insisted, laughing along. "Dinner though, sounds wonderful."

"Okay, the Café at seven o'clock. See you then pretty girl."

Stepping into the dimly lit Café, Haley was surprised to see that it was closed for the evening. In fact, it appeared thoroughly empty. Checking her watch, she confirmed that it was only five minutes past seven. Brooke insisted that she be fashionably late, but if she were to be honest with herself, she didn't want to have to wait any longer to see Lucas.

"Luke!" she called, peering further into the diner, for any sign of his presence.

Suddenly, the soft strains of music reached her inclined ears. Trying to determine where the sound was coming from, she followed it to the back of the Café, and up the familiar steps to the roof. Taking in the scene before her eyes, she gasped at the transformation of her favorite childhood refuge. The long lost mini-golf course had been restored, once again. A carefully decorated table for two was placed in the middle. Candles all aglow, the soft hum of music coming from a nearby stereo, she felt the familiar sensation of tears prick her eyes. Slowly, she turned to meet her best friend's soft, lingering gaze.

"Luke…you did all of this?" she breathed, crossing the room to close the gap between them.

"With a little help," he nodded shyly.

"Lucas…it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, taking the entirety of the scene in.

"You know, I think it's missing just one thing," he decided sneakily.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Haley questioned, her eyes sparkling.

Her question was answered with a loud splash of water at her feet. Looking down in shock, an empty water balloon lay at her feet. "Lucas Scott," she began. "I just have one thing to say to you. That better not have been filled with milk!" she giggled in mock annoyance, before lunging after him.

Egh! So please forgive me if that was completely horrid. / I'm just now recovering from my nasty case of writer's block! I'm so sorry for the long wait. If you're all kind enough to give me some feedback, I'll be sure to update again soon, now that my muse is back! ;)


End file.
